


in the deadlights.

by steelatoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Twitter Idea, Crying, Death, Hurt No Comfort, IT AU, M/M, SaveKrypton, This is For You Krypton GC, Tragic Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: that elstrange as reddie au nobody wanted
Relationships: Seg-El/Adam Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	in the deadlights.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the krypton gc on twitter (we are all clowns), i am emotional. also i tried to write pennywise into the krypton universe but idk if i did it well so please leave comments :)

It wasn’t rare that Seg acted on impulse, it was part of his ‘roguish charm’ after all, but sassing an evil shape-shifting space clown was a new level of arrogance and stupidity.

As soon as he was hit with the deadlights, his entire body fell limp and his mind went almost blank, asides from troubling existential visions of the future. He saw Adam, beautiful, sweet Adam only he was covered in blood, the copper smell intoxicating.

He saw himself sobbing, drowning in the red sun as he mourned the loss of something, or someone extremely important to him (unfortunately not an unfamiliar circumstance). 

He saw endless torment and pain.

He wasn’t exactly sure when he snapped out of it, there wasn’t a particular moment; one second, he was floating five feet off the ground, the next he was flat on the ground, his face a few feet away from Adam’s, the blonde human grinning at him.

“There he is, buddy!” the Earth-man’s tone was elated, and his smile caused Seg’s heart to flutter.

Seg’s eyes roamed over his lips, and for a second he wanted to forget himself and kiss him silly, even if Lyta and Nyssa were still missing and the creature they were facing still loomed in the background, spitting up fiery blood.

“Hey, buddy!” there was something completely innocent and delighted in Adam’s tone, something that was eerily familiar and filled Seg with dread, “I think I got him! I did it, Seg, I think I--” he was cut off by one of the monster’s legs suddenly impaling him through the back and tearing out through his torso, blood splattering Seg’s face as he gasped shakily in horror (he could taste the copper, disgusting and intoxicating once more and _ Rao, please not again) _.

Adam looked down at the wound in his chest and gasped out Seg’s name in confusion and fear, choking up blood as his eyes filled with tears.

Then he was gone, being thrown across the cistern as if he weighed nothing, as if he _ was _nothing and all Seg could do was whisper his name in a cracked voice, the sight mirroring what he could remember from his deadlight-induced daze.

The creature tossed Adam down into a crevice and Seg shakily got himself to his feet, running over to him and meeting Lyta and Nyssa on the way before finding his injured friend, who was wheezing for air as they pulled him into a sitting position.

Seg removed his jacket and pressed it to the bloody wound in a futile attempt to stave the bleeding -- Adam needed medical attention instantly, “We need to get him help, he’s really hurt.”

“How do you expect us to do that?” Nyssa attempted to retain kindness in her tone, but this was stressing her out and all she wanted was to be safe.

Seg attempted to answer, but a near-drunken sounding Adam mused, “He was so small. When he appeared to me as Zod, I almost killed him, almost strangled him to death. I could feel--” he rested a hand on his throat, _ “He felt so small.” _

Lyta’s eyes lit up, “All things must abide by the shape they inhabit!”

“I’m lost,” Seg confessed. 

Lyta explained, “The Thanagarians, they told us that It takes on the shape of terrifying creatures, yes?”

“Yes,” Seg nodded, “I have ran into said terrifying creatures.”

Lyta explained, “It gets It’s power from our fear. What if we stop-- what if we stop being afraid? I mean, It’s scary now, but as my mother, as Dru, as Lobo?”

“It’s killable.” Nyssa nodded, “Let’s do this.”

Lyta nodded, and Seg was about to get up when Adam’s hand gripped his arm, and he turned back to the human.

Adam weakly said, “I have something to tell you, Seg.”

“What is it, mate?” Seg squeezed his hand and wanted to kiss him once more, even if it was ill-timed.

The Earth-man laughed softly, “I fucked your grandson,” and Seg’s face fell a little before he managed a soft chuckle.

_ Damn you, Strange. _ He mused, _ Laying there half dead and still trying to make me laugh. God I fucking love you. _

Adam choked out, “Go kick his ass.” and Seg nodded, returning to Lyta and Nyssa.

* * *

Their plan worked, and after they had torn the creature’s heart from it’s chest and successfully ended it’s reign of terror, Seg felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Lyta and Nyssa took each other’s hands and laughed aloud.

The nightmare was over.

Still, an uneasiness remained within Seg and all of a sudden, he remembered, _ “Adam.” _ he rushed back to his friend and knelt before him, “We did it, mate. We stopped him. We stopped--” it was then he realised how still Adam was, and how he had stopped breathing.

Tears filled his eyes, and he was back in the caverns with Kem again, losing someone else he loved. His mother, his father, Kem and now Adam; it was too much for one man to take.

Behind him, the cistern began to collapse and Lyta stated, “He’s gone.”

Seg couldn’t accept it, whipping around and shaking his head, “No, he’s okay, he’s just hurt-- we need to get him out of here, we need to--”

“Seg…” Nyssa’s eyes welled with tears (she didn’t even really know Adam and yet she seemed _ devastated), _“Seg, h-he… he’s dead.”

Seg’s face crumpled as he turned back to the human, shaking his head; the cistern was going to collapse in on them if he didn’t move and he didn’t care. He pulled Adam into his arms, kissing his shoulder and cheek as he cried, vaguely hearing Lyta announce they had to go before he felt her arm loop around his waist (he was taller than her, but her Sagitari training, plus Nyssa’s extra strength was enough to shift him).

They pulled him away despite his attempts to struggle and his heartbroken cries of, “We can still help him!” and in that moment, they both knew just how much he loved the human, who was growing distant as they ran from the cave.

He still held Seg’s jacket, his gaze haunting and lifeless as the cavern collapsed in on him and his body disappeared forever under rubble and rock.

Outside, the three survivors broke free from the cave just before it completely capsized and it took both Lyta and Nyssa to hold Seg back from running back into the unsafe rock formation; he didn’t care that it’d kill him, he just wanted to hold him again but now there was nothing left of him.

Bathed in the red sun, he screamed Adam’s name fruitlessly, screamed until he was hoarse and until there was nothing left to do but cry and mourn the man he loved.

It wasn’t fair, they hadn’t even had a chance and now there was nothing left; no hope, no love, no better tomorrow (he didn’t even want to think about tomorrow, or the day after that; it was a struggle to even think an hour ahead).

He never got the chance to tell him how he felt, to hold him against his chest as they fell asleep, to kiss him goodnight.

It wasn’t fair; it wasn’t fucking fair, but it was his life and by now, he was used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated! i just got a new laptop so excuse any spelling errors.
> 
> follow my twitter @steelatoms and my tumblr @bisexualseg-el


End file.
